


A Fair Trade

by serkonosed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkonosed/pseuds/serkonosed
Summary: Just some good old worgen/human porn.





	A Fair Trade

“You want what?!” The worgen exclaimed, giving the human in front of him a puzzled look.

“I can pay you back!” The male human answered.

The worgen laughed. “Pay me back with what, ‘cause it certainly won’t be gold. You do have a reputation around here, Kaleb.”

“I…” The human trailed off, looking nervously at the worgen in the doorway. “Anything, okay? I just need a bit of gold to…to take care of something.”

“Hmmm…” The worgen pondered the human’s offer, and looked him up and down. He knew he wouldn’t be getting any gold out of the man, but he could perhaps get something else. He wondered if he could turn his freckled cheeks the same colour as his messy red hair.

“I’ll lend you the gold if you come inside and spend the night with me.” The worgen finally said. Kaleb gave a small gasp of surprise, looking up at the worgen with a smile. Then it dawned on Kaleb what else the worgen said and his smile wavered.

“It’s a one time deal. Share my bed one night and never ask me for anything again.” The worgen continued, hoping to make his intentions clear.

Kaleb thought about it for a moment. Would he really trade sex for gold? He did need the gold, and if he could get it without owing anyone else anymore why not? He was nervous about the idea of being with a worgen, but as long as he came out fairly unscathed he could make it work.

“Okay.” He finally agreed. He blushed a bit as he looked up at the worgen again. His fur was a rather boring shade of grey but the markings it made on his face were interesting. He briefly wondered if the markings were as interesting on the rest of him, and his blush deepened.

The worgen watched as Kaleb eyed him and thought to himself “If he’s blushing this much and he hasn’t even come in yet I might need a bigger challenge.” He chuckled and stepped aside, motioning the human in.

Kaleb walked in and looked around the worgen’s house. It was nice - warm and dimly lit with candles making it very cozy. He turned to watch as the worgen walked over to a drawer near the couch. He shuffled around a bit, pulling out a few things he settled on the nearby table and turned around with a bag.

“So…what’s your name? Since you know mine already.” Kaleb asked.

The worgen walked toward Kaleb with the bag and handed it out to him. “Here’s the gold. The name’s Travis.” He gave Kaleb a smirk as he took the bag. Kaleb watched as Travis’ teeth were exposed and gulped at the thought of those being near him.

Travis grabbed Kaleb by the wrist and gently pulled him backwards to the couch, smiling as he watched his face. Kaleb’s hesitance was clear. But he followed and allowed the worgen to pull him down onto his lap.

“Never been with a worgen before?” Travis asked as he put a hand to the small of Kaleb’s back. Kaleb gave a small gasp at the touch and let out a breathy “No.” in response.

“Ever been with another man?” Travis continued.

“Y-yes.” Kaleb stammered, now staring into the worgen’s eyes. He shifted his weight to try and relax in his position, definitely not regretting his bargain as the mood was setting.

Travis chuckled at the human squirming in his lap. He slid his hand from Kaleb’s back to his side and brought his other hand up to the back of his neck.

Travis stared back into Kaleb’s eyes. “You enjoying this?” He asked, watching for any more hesitance from the other man. He didn’t speak this time, simply bit his lip and nodded, and that was all Travis needed.

He leaned forward and nuzzled into Kaleb’s neck and received a gasp from him. Slowly, Travis licked a stripe up the side of Kalebs neck and rolled his hips up once, testing the waters. Kaleb gasped once again and Travis pulled back to look at his face. As he suspected earlier, Kaleb’s face was a bright shade of red rivaling the man’s natural hair. He moved his thumb across Kaleb’s cheek, resting it on his lip.

A moment passed like that and Kaleb could no longer take it. He shifted in Travis’ lap again, and he could feel himself getting hard. Any doubt he had earlier about this stranger was gone and he just needed more.

“Please…” Kaleb whimpered, and it was like music to Travis’ ears. He removed his hand from Kaleb’s face and moved to lift his shirt up slowly, tossing it to the end of the couch. He slid his hands up the man’s sides, watching as his breath deepened and his skin reddened. Kaleb slumped forward, resting his head on Travis’ chest, and began slowly rocking his hips. Travis let out a groan, letting him continue for a moment before reaching to undo the human’s pants. He ran his hand over Kaleb’s erection before pulling it free, giving it a couple gentle strokes. Kaleb buried his face into Travis’ fur and whimpered again.

Travis again placed his left hand on Kaleb’s back, his right still slowly stroking his cock. “Please.” Kaleb whimpered again and Travis chuckled. The human was falling apart from just the teasing, he thought. Travis continued stroking Kaleb, pulling more and more desperate noises from him. Kaleb had grabbed onto the worgen's arms, gripping him tightly as he bucked up into his hand. Travis took a moment to look over the human squirming in his lap. His entire body was flushed bright red, his dick hard and leaking, making a mess on the worgen's fur.

Kaleb could hardly think, the worgen’s grip on him unlike anything he’d felt before. He was getting close just rutting in the worgen’s lap and he’d have been content just like that. But before he could open his mouth to warn the other, he was picked up and layed on his back. With the loss of Travis’ hands the human wanted to scream, but couldn’t even manage another whimper. Travis put his hands on Kaleb’s hips and he couldn’t resist bucking up at his touch, and in return the worgen pinned his hips down. Travis admired the view for a moment before leaning down, nuzzling his thigh. They locked eyes as he licked a stripe up, avoiding his erection completely to further tease him.

Travis continued like this, licking and nipping at the human’s thighs, watching as he clenched his fists by his side. One more bruising nip and the worgen sat back up, pulling Kaleb’s pants off completely then standing to remove his own clothes. With that he turned to the items he removed from the drawer earlier, picking a bottle up and bringing it back to the couch. With knees on either side of the human, he handed him the bottle, gripped in two of his sharp claws.

“You should do the honours.” Travis said, and it was a moment before Kaleb really heard him. He gave a nod and took the bottle. Travis sat back as he watched the human pour the bottle onto his fingers. He watched the muscles in Kalebs arms as he stretched himself, his laboured breathing, the flushed skin, how hard he was, the marks Travis had left on his skin. He was a beautiful sight, the worgen thought. Kaleb was pumping three fingers in himself when Travis grabbed his wrists to pin the human’s hands above his head. Kaleb cried out at the loss, but settled down when he realized what that meant.

Travis scooted forward and lined himself up, tip barely touching the other man’s ass, but the moan he let out had Travis pause, needing a moment to calm himself. When he was sure he wasn’t going to rip the human to shreds, he slowly pushed forward, entering Kaleb. About halfway he pulled back, watching Kaleb’s face. His mouth hung open, and when Travis shoved himself back in, his eyes rolled back and he let out another loud desperate moan.

Travis wasted no time, setting a fast pace and thrusting deeper and deeper. He was glad he’d teased Kaleb so much, as he knew he wouldn’t last long. He reached down to begin stroking Kaleb again, the way the human was squirming and moaning on his cock making his knot begin to swell.

“You feel so fucking good, Kaleb.” Travis growled in his ear and his whole body shook with the moan that escaped his lips. “You’re close aren’t you?” Travis continued and Kaleb’s only response was frantic nodding as he desperately bucked into the worgen’s hand.

Travis slowed his thrusts but pushed in as deep has he could, as his knot swelled to its full size. He pulled back just a bit, until his knot tugged at Kaleb’s rim, and it sent him over the edge. The human doubled over, cumming hard into Travis’ hand and practically singing. Kaleb’s contractions around Travis’ knot was a heavenly feeling and he let go, cumming into Kaleb.

A moment passed and Kaleb came down from his orgasm, breath ragged and throat sore. He had tears streaming down his face and he realized his grip on Travis had become like iron. He slowly let go of his arms and wiggled a bit in his lap, feeling the knot inside him. Travis sat back and smirked, staring into Kaleb’s eyes. He brought a hand up to his face, and being careful with his claws, wiped tears away. “How do you feel?” He asked him.

Kaleb gave a chuckle, that turned into a moan when he felt how sore his ass was. “Good.” Was Kaleb’s only reply, before slumping forward, once again resting his head on Travis’ chest. Travis brought a hand up to rub Kaleb’s back and they stayed like that a moment, just breathing together.

“So when my knot goes down how about we go upstairs? We’ll have plenty of room in my bed.” Travis asked. Kaleb sat back and looked at him to find a wide grin on his face. Kaleb smiled back, “Only if you use those teeth some more.”

Travis thought about it for a second before replying. “Sounds like a fair trade.”


End file.
